I Lied Chapter 2
by Nishima
Summary: Please read chapter 1 first!


I Lied

Chapter: 2

By: Nishima

You know how when you first meet someone and you think that they are a mean, horrible evil asshole. Once, you get to know them, they were not what you thought they were going to be. Especially, when you fall in love. You fall for this kind, handsome, cool and perfect guy, but then you find out he was not your prince charming. That is why I will not fall in love until I am much older. Why fall in love, when you know you will never be loved.

Wednesday

The sunset was always beautiful, it made feel comforted and happy like today was going to be a good day. As soon as I arrived at school, Cayden was still surrounded around by people. "Good morning, Jaina", I said. "Good morning, ready for another great day at school", She said sarcastically. "I know I am", Clayton said. "Yes, I am very, before he interrupted", I said, the three of us started laughing hysterically. Out of the corner eye, I noticed Cayden was looking at me, his expression seemed sad and lonely, but why? Cayden then turned to Alison and Victoria and started laughing. Drew and Olive were standing next to him, listening to him as he spoke mesmerized by his words. What was so great about him, he is just a person? I feel jealous, maybe it's because he is so different from me and better than me in every way. I grabbed my books and went to homeroom, I should not waste my time, meddling in such peculiar thoughts. "Hey Lucy, you should tie your shoe", Drew said cheerfully, "Hey, thanks I will tie it later, I am too lazy right now" I said. "Cayden, your new best friend" I asked. "Haha, are you jealous that I am not spending more time with you, do not worry though I always will love you even if you like him" he said. "Like hell would I be jealous and I will never like him, why must you insistently say the weirdest things", I said irritated.

We prayed and had more announcements per usual. After ten minutes of math, I realized how boring it was and asked "can I use the restroom"? Mrs. Kramer just nodded in response as to not disturb her lesson. I walked and headed towards the bathroom as I was walking down the hall, there were some kids still at their lockers trying to avoid class. I noticed the art teacher had made the third graders draw hamburgers and color it. She hung them up on the wall nicely, there were so cute. Since, I was too busy staring at hamburgers and thinking of eating them; I tripped on my shoes since I still have not tied them like an idiot. I was right in front of the door of the middle school hallway so I would have hit my head on the door. If it were not for the fact that Cayden had opened the door and caught me from falling. He grabbed my shoulders to stop me from falling, his hands were large and bony. "I'm sorry, I was not paying attention and I didn't tie my shoe cause I was lazy", I said awkwardly. He slowly took his hands off my shoulders. "It's fine, I am just glad you didn't get a concussion, did you hurt yourself", he said. "No, thank you" I said, "nice to meet you, Lucy". "How do you know my name", I know the answer but I'm curious to what he will say. "I asked someone", he said. "Why did you ask someone about my name", I asked. "Cause I", he stopped speaking at me, looked at the ground and blushed. "Cause you what", I said. He scratched his head, "If I told you, you would laugh at me", he said. "I promise I won't", I said. "I have to get to class", he said and walked past me. Even though he was in the same class as me, he took algebra and I took pre-algebra, so he had english right now.

I went back to class since I was going to get yelled if I spend anymore time away from class so I quickly walked back to class. I closed the door to my class and headed back to my seat. "Lucy, what took you so long, you were gone for ten minutes", yelled. "Sorry, ", I said and sat in my seat. "Next time this happens, you will get a detention". After math, we had history and since Cayden sat to the left of me diagonally in front of the board, I kept glaring at him until he would tell me. I knew he saw me because every once in awhile, he would look back at me and ignore me. He finally glanced back at me, winked at me and blew me a kiss and turned back to the board. I wanted to punch him, Victoria sat next to me and everyone knew she liked him. She was not going to forget this little "incident" and she was probably going to hate me for the rest of eternity. He is horrible, Victoria gave me a dirty look and looked like she wanted to kill me. I put my head on my desk and prayed for class to be over. The bell rang and I wanted to run out of that classroom before Victoria could kill me. She stepped in front of me "don't think you can get away with what you did today, I'm going to make your life a living hell, you bitch", she said.

I walked away giving less of a damn and went to religion. I sat next to Drew, "I noticed you were staring at Cayden during the entire class", he said. "So what if I did, it's not what you think, besides how do you even know that", I asked. "Cause I saw it happen", he said. "So you were staring at me stare at another person", I said. "You sit near the front of the board, it's hard not to notice it happen especially when he blew you a kiss", he said. "Are you afraid you will lose your precious Cayden to me, now who sounds jealous", I said chuckling. "Yeah, Cayden's mine, back off", he said, we both started laughing.

During spanish class, our spanish teacher, Miss Sanchez asked me and Cayden to go get a box of blank papers from the office since she ran out of it for her printer. She needed it for her next class. "Why the hell did you do that during class now Victoria hates me and wants to ruin my life", I said angrily. "Well, I could not focus during class when you would not stop staring at me, I am sincerely sorry", he said. "I will forgive you only if you tell me why you asked for my name", I said. "I got the box, you can just hold the doors", he said. For an entire box of paper, it's actually surprisingly heavy. "Okay, thanks", I said "now tell me". "I don't know why but I had a dream about you", he said. "What", I questioned.

Find out in chapter 3!


End file.
